Thank You, For Everything
by thefaliceofitall
Summary: This was 'You're A Want, A Need' but I wrote that at 2am and I needed to improve it. Of all the things to bring two people together, Alice Cooper never counted on it being murder. She thought she'd escaped her old life and, oh, how wrong she was. Will eventually be M.
1. Comfort

Alice Cooper never thought, for even a second, that the Black Hood was dead. That Mr Svenson, _of all people_ , was the man behind the mask who terrorised the small town of Riverdale. Although, people have been suspicious for a while now. Some, like Michelle Gover down the street, have been spreading rumours. Others, like Fred Andrews, have been quiet about the whole ordeal. Truthfully, these rumours were scaring Alice beyond her wits. She was a sinner, a criminal, she covered up a murder and now she didn't want to leave her house all because of some… rumour. And with Betty going off to some cabin in the woods over the weekend? Alice was on her last nerve. Of course, Betty didn't understand how worried she was, always getting irritable every time Alice expressed her concern. With the weekend approaching fast Alice had ironed the clothes Betty decided to wear on her short getaway, and packed all the essentials her daughter would need.

When Friday arrived, Alice had cooked Betty's favourite meal so she could eat with her and Chic before she left to travel overnight. Dinner, however, was eaten in an uncomfortable silence: said silence was normally filled by Hal berating Chic, but he wasn't here. Hal had left because of Chic and was staying at a Bed and Breakfast God knows where. Alice had tried to converse with her daughter and son, but the latter struggled to hold a conversation, and the former was angry with her mother.

"So, Betty," Alice looked across the table to her daughter, "this cabin- "

"Don't start, mum," Betty said. A short reply in an irritated voice. Alice stayed silent. Best not push it, she had been for the past week, anyway. Everything was tense but Alice smiled at her two children and stood to take their plates into the kitchen. Neither Chic nor Betty noticed that Alice's smile didn't quite reach her eyes and when she arrived at the table with three bowels of key lime pie, the table was empty, and everything was quiet save for the clock on the wall. Alice's breath hitched and her eyes closed as she sighed and let the tears fall. The key lime pie was forgotten about on the dining table as Alice wiped her tears and headed to the kitchen to pack Betty some food for the journey. She grabbed the what she had prepared for her daughter, and the tub of hazelnut brownies she had cooked earlier off the kitchen counter as Betty came down the stairs with her small suitcase. Chic was nowhere to be seen and Betty visibly sighed when she saw her mother walking towards her with two tubs of food.

"I made your favourite, honey. Hazelnut brownies, and some extra food if you get hungry," Alice smiled and handed Betty the food.

"Mum, Veronica's outside," Betty turned to walk away from Alice who grabbed her arm in a panic.

"I know, I know. I just want you to be safe, Betty. Stay out of trouble and if anything happens, call me right away. I'll come and get you, okay?" Alice gave Betty's arm one last squeeze and watched her daughter bound out the front door of the Cooper house, "have fun," she said to a closed door.

Saturday quickly became Sunday as Alice spent her time cleaning the house and cooking food that would never be eaten. She had been sat on the sofa rereading the same page of her favourite book for over an hour now. She wasn't reading it, not really: she needed to distract herself from her constant thoughts of doom awaiting the Cooper family. Polly's a teenage mum who doesn't talk to her family; Betty's a rebellious teen who got herself mixed up in the Southside Serpents; both her and Chic were involved in a murder; and Alice didn't know where Hal was. If he can't accept Chic as part of the family then he can stay away until he does. Alice closed her favourite book (which now seemed to be exceptionally dull) and looked around the room frowning, wondering what on earth to do. Chic was working, and she couldn't exactly play a board game by herself. The _tick tock tick_ of the clock made the lonely silence unbearable. Alice needed to get out, she needed to talk to someone. Alice yanked the clock off the wall and covered it with one of those decorative pillows she insisted on buying a year back; she needed to change them soon, they looked out of date. Maybe it was 12am but she didn't care at this point, she put on her grey trench coat and headed out the door to the Southside of town. It seemed like a good idea when starting the car up and driving there, but the short walk from her car to _his_ trailer seemed like an eternity, Alice didn't hesitate when knocking but decided to look anywhere but the front door of the little home. She did, however, turn her head when she heard the door open.

"FP," Alice breathed and took a step towards him. She could feel the heat radiating from his trailer and noted how cold it was, and how stupid it was of her to not put on a jumper before heading out.

"Alice…" FP looked her up and down, noting her shivering hands, "come on in, you must be freezing," he stood to the side to let Alice in and locked the door. FP looked over at Alice, who sat herself down on the sofa and was looking at the floor, and walked over to her, "what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

Alice sniffled and breathed a laugh, "everything. Everything's wrong, FP," she put her face in her hands and shook her head, "I'm such a fuck up," her voice was muffled, but FP understood what she said, what she meant by it. Alice had made mistakes, but her biggest was not being able to protect her children. Both her girls had made the same mistakes as her, she failed them and herself. But she had failed Chic the most. If she had told FP the truth all those years ago, maybe she could have raised her son, maybe he wouldn't hate her family.

"I'll make us some coffee," FP figured they were going to be here for a while. Once FP had finished making the coffee he sat next to Alice and looked at her, his eyes inviting her to talk. Alice wraps her hands around the hot cup, seeking warmth and comfort, even if it means burning herself. FP noticed this and took the coffee from Alice's hands, knowing she used to do this dig her nails in when they were in high school. He hasn't seen her do this for twenty years, then again, they haven't exactly talked much in the past twenty years.

"I can't go to anyone else," Alice shakes her head and looks at him. She saw the look in his eyes go dark and Alice knew that FP had silently guessed right.

"It's about the murder, isn't it?" His voice was filled with dread. Of course, he didn't want to talk about it, neither of them did, but it was eating Alice up from the inside and she _needed_ to talk. She'd already started digging her nails in again. If Hal notices it… or Betty, or Chic.

"Yeah," she sighed, pick up her cup of coffee and looked down into it, "and other things. I'm worried about Betty being at some cabin, I don't know where Hal is or what he's doing. He's my husband, FP, my _husband._ And Chic just doesn't talk," Alice looked away again, but kept talking when FP stayed silent and nudged her to continue. Three cups of coffee later, Alice's breathing was ragged and she had tears streaming down her face. FP took Alice's face in his hands and wiped away her tears; he could see her digging her nails in so he took her hand in his and played with her wedding ring while they both sat in a comfortable silence. Neither of them wanted to talk out of fear of breaking this little moment of peace.

"Thank you, FP. Again," Alice's voice was still thick with tears. She was surprised he had listened to her, normally people would complain or get angry at her, but FP didn't. Instead, he sat in silence and held her hand while she cried. As Alice stood up to leave, FP stopped her and suggested she sleep here instead because of her current state; she can have the bed and he'll take the sofa. Of course, she couldn't drive home like this, she was a mess.

FP watched as Alice walked towards his bedroom.

"You can use one of my shirts if you want."

"Thanks," Alice just smiled and shut the bedroom door.

Alice woke the next morning only slightly remembering the night before. She walked out FP's bedroom, wondering if he had even woken up yet. It was 8am and FP had never been an early bird; but there he was, standing in his kitchen making coffee with a bowl of cereal on the table. Alice smiled at him when he turned around and offered her coffee. She sat down at the small table became lost in thought over the recent events. Alice frowned when she thought of Hal and how she couldn't trust him, she knew that if he found out about the body he would call the police. She, along with Chic, Betty, Jughead and FP, would be sent to jail, and the only thing Hal would care about would be his tarnished reputation and how he could fix it. She needed to keep him away. Hal could never find out about this. Alice took a sip from her coffee and looked towards FP who held up a box of cereal to her; she thought for a second about scolding him and telling him that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, that it should be _healthy_ , but she smiled and nodded instead. One bowl of sugary cereal wouldn't hurt. As they both ate breakfast in a comfortable silence Alice realised the one person in this town she could trust was FP, she also knew, after that eventful night, that FP would do anything for her. Alice stood and took the cups and bowls to the sink and began washing the dishes to distract herself from her thoughts. She didn't want to spiral again, not like she did last night. She turned and raised an eyebrow when she heard FP laugh behind her, he was leaning against the table with a smug grin on his face, but Alice couldn't help but wonder what the look in his eyes was. It was different, somehow. Softer.

"What?" Alice crossed her arms when FP snickered again and mimicked her body language.

"I just think it's funny," FP grinned some more when Alice sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, but he carried on, "how Alice Cooper, the picture-perfect mom of Riverdale, is stood in my kitchen at half eight in the morning wearing a shirt three sizes too big and messy bed hair."

"Well, _I_ think it's funny how- "

FP interrupted her, "come on, Alice, we both know you don't have a comeback," Alice fake glared at him as he took the cup from her hands and put it back in the cupboard, "you'd better get going, the kids will be back soon," Alice nearly protested, she wanted to stay a while longer, FP's trailer was peaceful, relaxed. Her home wasn't. The Cooper house was chaos and Alice dreaded going back home, but she knew he was right. Betty would be home at nine and if Alice wasn't home before her, dressed and with breakfast on the table, she would have to answer questions and 'I slept over your boyfriend's dad's trailer last night' isn't an answer she wanted to give. Chic would also want to know where she was, but at least he wasn't as inquisitive as Betty. Then there was the matter of Hal. What if he decided to come home or stop by for some "toiletries" before she got back? He would accuse her of cheating and threaten to spread that lie until he got the truth from her. The truth wouldn't matter, Hal would still call it cheating.

Once Alice arrived home she quietly entered the house and tip-toed up the stairs into her bedroom. Polly's – no, Chic's – bedroom door was shut. Alice let the back of her head fall against her bedroom door and sighed, Chic was still sleeping, thank god. She quickly threw on a pink shirt, black trousers and black ballerina pumps. She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen while tying her hair into a messy bun. Five minutes. Toast it is, screw the pancakes. Maybe bacon. Alice looked in the fridge. No bacon. No jam. No orange juice, either. Or milk. Butter and Nutella, it'll have to do. Apple juice, too. Chic walked down the stairs and Betty walked through the front door with her suitcase as Alice placed the toast and apple juice on the table. She sat down, grabbed herself some toast, buttered it, and poured a glass of apple juice before the kids entered the dining room. She looked up and smiled at them both as they sat at the table, the three of them engaged in casual conversation before Chic left for work and Betty left to meet her friends at Pop's. Alice knew she was supposed to be at the Register, but she didn't know if she was fired since Hal left for the BnB. She wasn't planning on showing up, anyway, she'd work from home and avoid him. She scurried round the kitchen making a shopping list. She could still smell bleach, even after a week, so three cans of air freshener were added to the list, and a box of FP's favourite chocolates as a thank you present.

The superstore was quiet, which Alice was thankful for, so she hummed quietly to herself as she ticked the items off her list. She was relaxed, at peace being outside the four walls of the Cooper house, until Susan Browne walked up behind her and mentioned that she saw her speeding down the street early this morning. Alice turned away from the fruit with an all too fake smile and silently thanked her quick wit for coming up with an adequate excuse about being at the Register and needing to rush home. Susan's smile then matched hers' as she reached over, grabbed a mango to put in her basket and looked Alice up and down. Alice raised an eyebrow at the woman as a challenge, she could tell she was about to be insulted, but the town knew Alice for her snarky comments and quick wit.

"Well, Alice, I can't say I'm surprised. You are pretty reckless, aren't you? Being a former gang member and having a child at seventeen," Susan looked at her manicured nails when she saw Alice purse her lips, knowing she got to her, "oh, the whole town knows by now, dear. Chic, isn't it? I mean, you _were_ practically parading him around on Pickens' Day," it was Susan's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"At least I _have_ a son, Susan," It was a low blow, Susan had miscarried her son ten years ago and she never truly recovered from it, but Alice didn't care, right now she needed to get away. She held her head high and ignored the shock on the woman's face as she swept by her, walking faster than normal. She needed to get out, she felt like she was suffocating again, so she paid for the food, said a quick thank you to the cashier and half ran out the store to her car. Alice didn't realise she'd been staring at the wheel of her car until Fred Andrews tapped on the car window asking if she was okay, she didn't want to or feel like talking to anyone and Fred frowned when Alice ignored him and started up the car to drive away.


	2. Sleuthing

The next week was a blur for Alice. Her life was like a merry-go-round, except it wasn't merry. Round and round in circles. The same thing every day. Wake up, get dressed, make breakfast. Work from home, have lunch, work again. Make dinner. Sleep. Repeat. Betty had asked if she was okay two days ago, and Alice had insisted that she was fine, of course she was fine. She'd used up six cans of air freshener by now, the house still reeked of bleach and the smell just wouldn't go away. Alice dreaded thinking about Hal coming home and asking why he could _still_ smell bleach. He hadn't text or even called to ask why she wasn't showing up to work, Alice assumed by now that she was fired once again. She considered asking Weatherbee if she could advise at the Blue and Gold again, but that meant leaving the house unattended. She had to keep an eye out, the Black Hood rumours were stronger than ever since the kids returned from their weekend getaway. She had asked Betty about the rumours, if anything happened, but Betty had been blunt and told her to drop it. She was hiding something, and Alice knew it. Maybe she could ask Jughead about it, pester it out of him. Alice pulled herself out of bed and sighed when she looked in her wardrobe. Everything was pastel, save for a few items of clothing. She was going out to do some sleuthing, she should at the very least look presentable. Alice decided on a grey blouse, black trousers and chunky grey heels; she put on some makeup, curled her hair, and twirled in front of the mirror. She felt better doing this, knowing she was going out, doing something, had increased her mood tenfold. Today would not be a repeat of the last week, she was going to make this day worthwhile.

While making pancakes, Alice turned on the radio and hummed along to the songs being played. She was still determined to get something out to this day, she wanted to make something of it instead of moping around the house again. She set the table and placed the orange juice and pancakes in the three places set for her, Betty, and Chic. Betty came down first, rubbing her eyes. She sat next to Alice and drowned the three pancakes she'd piled on her plate in maple syrup, and downed a glass of orange juice. Alice knew her youngest daughter was either guilty of or hiding something; she'd been acting weird ever since the murder. They'd all been acting weird, but Betty had been treating Alice as if she were a china doll, and now she refused to talk about her weekend away at the cabin. Betty was hiding something and Alice was determined to find out what. Alice squinted her eyes at her daughter before Chic finally entered the dining room, dressed in his work uniform, and grabbed a pancake.

"Gotta go, bye," he said with a stuffed mouth.

"Hang on," Betty turned to face Chic with an accusing eye, "it's Sunday, you don't work on Sundays."

Chic shrugged and shouted as he left through the front door, "picked up an extra shift."

Alice gave Betty a look once her daughter had turned around again, who, in return, made a face at her mother, said she was spending the day with Veronica, and left the house. Alice was alone again. She should be used to it by now, she supposed. With Hal gone; Chic working; and Betty in school or with Jughead, Alice was by herself the majority of the time. Although, she didn't mind sometimes – it was an opportunity to write or get some of the latest gossip for a scoop. But after being alone for a week (since Hal left, actually, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself), Alice wanted some company. She thought about going to see FP again, yet Jughead could be there. She needed to catch the boy alone, not with his father. Fred was next door. Alice smiled to herself as she cleared the breakfast table, conjuring up a plan. She had to wait until noon, invite Fred over for a coffee to say sorry for ignoring him the other week, and casually mention that cabin in conversation. Alice figured that the best way to distract herself would be to clean the house. She couldn't be bothered, though. It was just her, and what needed cleaning, anyway? It was then she remembered the clock still under the cushion on the sofa. Alice rolled her eyes as she picked it up and gave it a once over. It wasn't broken, but Hal brought it and she found it ugly, maybe she could give it to someone, but the bin was better. She didn't even look at the clock when she heard it smash in the trash.

Alice had spent the last three hours cleaning out the house of items she didn't want. If Hal wasn't there, he didn't get a say. So far, she had thrown out two ornaments, the sofa cushions, the clock, and one of Hal's favourite paintings she hated. Albeit, she did hesitate with the painting. Alice looked at her watch and decided it was time to carry out her plan. She left the Cooper house and knocked on her neighbour's door, putting on her best smile.

"Alice, what is it?" Fred leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a coffee, Fred? It seems we're both alone today, and I want to apologise for ignoring you last week," Alice smiled at him. She didn't want to apologise.

"Apology accepted, Alice," Fred said. He went to close the door and Alice, thinking fast, grabbed it, she was a theatre student, she could act desperation with ease.

"Please. Please come over," Alice silently applauded herself when Fred's eyes went soft and he nodded, exiting his house. The sudden relief she felt when Fred accepted her invitation made her think that maybe it wasn't all acting. She needed a friend, and maybe after twenty years she could fix her relationship with Fred. Maybe. She needed information first.

Alice fixed up some sandwiches and coffee for the both of them, remembering Fred liked cheese sandwiches and three lumps of sugar in his coffee. She started the conversation by saying sorry, of course. She knew it was coming, the two questions everyone was asking her.

"Where's Hal?" Fred said with genuine concern.

"He, um, he left to stay at a BnB… because he doesn't like Chic. He told me it was either him or Chic, so of course I chose my son," Alice looked into her cup. Thankfully, Fred didn't' push it and she wasn't asked about Chic. Alice had always had a vulnerability around Fred, she trusted him, even after being on bad terms for twenty years. They both sat in silence for a while, and Alice started playing with her wedding ring, which Fred caught on to. Alice took a breath and started her sleuthing, "has Archie told you anything about his weekend away?"

"No, he hasn't, Alice. Why? Are you snooping again?" Fred said with a playful smirk.

"Of course not," Alice took a sip from her coffee. If she wanted to get information, she was going to have to give some of her own up, and she knew exactly what to say, "Betty's hiding something about the cabin, I know she is, Fred. Every time I bring it up, she changes the topic or brushes me off. I'm a journalist, I know these things. Something happened at that cabin, Fred. I really think you should ask Archie about it."

When Fred left at one in the afternoon, Alice looked out the window, making sure he was in his house, before grabbing her bag and heading out to FP's to try and catch Jughead alone. She was sure FP had a shift at Pop's today, anyway. Alice thoughts drifted and she realised that this was the most of FP she had seen since high school. If it wasn't for Betty dating his son, she'd more than likely have no contact with him at all. Alice liked Jughead, she really did, he was a bright kid and a kind soul; her only problem with him was him being a Jones, and the Jones boys were magnets for trouble. She knew this from first-hand experience, after dating FP for nearly all of high school and ending it badly at the end of junior year. She then spent the entirety of summer worrying about her pregnancy, and decided to find her way out of the Southside by taking Hal Cooper up on his offer for a date. She stayed with him through senior year, partly for spite towards FP, but mostly because she wanted a way out of the Southside; and perfect preppy boy, Hal Cooper was her way out. She loved him in the end, she really did, but now Alice felt it fizzling away, and honestly? She'd given up caring. She slammed the car door shut, walked up the steps and knocked on the trailer door. FP took his time, but finally opened the door as Alice lifted her fist to knock again.

Alice raised an eyebrow at the man, "is Jughead home?"

"This isn't a social call then?" FP waiting for Alice's response, but she just shook her head at him, her perfectly curled hair falling over her shoulders, "no, he's not home."

"Oh, well can I ask you something?"

"Sure," FP motioned for Alice to step in the trailer, but she just shook her head again. She knew if she went in she wouldn't want to leave, and she needed to speak to Jughead, so she couldn't risk that.

"It'll only take a minute," Alice asked him the same thing she had asked Fred earlier, and she received the same response. She figured she'd get the same with Hermione and Hiram, too. FP told her he didn't know where his son was, and Alice wasn't about to go around town calling his name like a dog. She can ask him another day. But Alice, being Alice, called Betty to tell her Jughead was welcome to stay the night. It turns out that Jughead was staying over Archie's and Betty was staying over Veronica's. Chic called not long after Alice arrived home to say he was "working late" and wouldn't be home until past ten. It seemed, to Alice, that everyone wanted to avoid her. She sighed and threw her phone on the kitchen counter. Looking around the house, she saw there was nothing to do, and dinner was always at seven. She had five hours to do what she wanted. There was no one home, she only had to cook for one and she had no articles to write. Alice looked towards the radio and laughed to herself, thinking it stupid, but did it anyway. She spent the next three hours baking and singing and dancing and laughing along to her favourite songs. Alice had never felt this happy along in a long time, it reminded her of when she was a carefree teen.

It was exactly 6pm when the front door opened. Alice, thinking it was Betty, went into the hallway to greet her daughter, but found Hal there instead. Her smile fell into a frown, and she sighed and crossed her arms. She hoped he noticed all the stuff she threw away so she could shove it in his face and tell him he's living at a BnB, he doesn't get a say. Alice mentally noted then that she needed to buy some new household items and that she could do it tomorrow. Hal simply told her he needed toiletries and headed upstairs to get them. Alice poured herself a glass of wine while waiting for him and stood by the front door, ready to open it for him. She glared at him as he walked down the stairs with some extra clothes and some toothpaste. Great, now she had to buy more. Hal made a point about the house still smelling of bleach by noticeably sniffing around.

"Have you heard the news, Alice?" Hal looked at her blankly. Alice's heart stopped and her chest became tight. The body…

"What news, Hal?" She had to put on a face, pretend she knew nothing.

"Sheriff Keller found a car in Sweetwater River a few miles up, and after searching the entire area the police found traces of blood in an old sewer pipe. They're looking for the body now."

"It's something you can put in the Register tomorrow, then." Alice needed him out of the house. Now. She opened the front door for him and swept her arm, telling him to leave. He did, but not before looking at her and scrunching his eyebrows. Shit, if Hal suspected her of anything. Alice waited fifteen minutes, pacing around the house, chewing her lip and digging her nails into her palms. She threw on any old coat she could find and raced out the front door, completely forgetting to lock it.

And for the second time that day, Alice Cooper knocked on FP Jones' trailer door.


	3. Mistakes

"Alice. What's wrong?" FP grabbed her arm and pulled her into the trailer. Alice just leaned against the door and let the tears fall, she had no will to move.

"The body, FP. They, they found the car. And now – they, they're looking for the – body," Alice's breathing was uneven and her words were broken up by sobs and hiccups. FP grabbed both her arms and let his hands slide down to hers. He put a hand on her chest and told her the breathe slowly and didn't take it away until Alice's breathing was even and she'd stopped crying. She leaned her head against the back of the door and refused to move.

"Are you okay now?" FP asked. He was still holding her hand, "do you want me to let go?" he kept his grip on her hand when Alice shook her head, her hair stuck to her tear stained face. It was then she realised the height difference between the two of them. They were so close, yet so far. FP's spare hand reached up and pushed Alice's hair away from her face and behind her ears. He took both her hands again and led her away from the door, knowing she could become claustrophobic in moments of panic.

"Oh god. Shit. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck," Alice screamed into her hands. If she was caught, she'd go to prison. If she was caught, she'd end up dragging FP down with her. If she was caught, she'd never see her children again. She was spiralling again and she had no one to help her deal with it. FP took her hands, turned them over and caressed the raw crescent moons on her palm; he led her over to the kitchen sink and cleaned her newly formed cuts for her.

Hal Cooper walked up the front steps of the Cooper house and entered the front door. There was something going on in the house. Alice was hiding something, it was obvious by the smell of bleach; how tense she became when he mentioned the police and the car; and how fast she ran out of the house, completely forgetting to lock the front door.

FP stood in silence while Alice braced her hands on the kitchen sink. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't look at anyone right now. She heard FP swear under his breath. They were both in shark infested water and Alice didn't know how either of them were going to get out. The one thing that had to do, that they couldn't not do, was keep the kids out of it. As long as Betty, Chic, and Jughead were safe from this mess, Alice would be able to keep things under control. Neither of them knew what to do, but there _were_ still rumours about the Black Hood's return circling round. Everyone was tense. If Alice used them to her advantage and convinced the town, and Sheriff Keller, that he was behind this, both her and FP may get away with it. She told FP of her plan to keep the blame off them, now all she needed to do was write an article and publish it before Hal.

"Alice, it was self-defence. Keller won't send you or Chic to jail for that," FP said. He turned Alice towards him and put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a nod, as if to assure her everything would be fine.

"We're still criminals, FP. It doesn't matter if it was self-defence, we still disposed of the body and covered up a murder. What if the Black Hood knows that? The rumours- "

"Are rumours. They might not be real," FP looked down and took one of her hands, "you're gonna be safe. I'm gonna keep you safe."

Alice looked up into FP's eyes, and FP looked down into hers. She parted her lips as she flicked her eyes down to his mouth. So close, yet so far. A touch. A breath. A look away from starting something. Not giving it a second thought, Alice grabbed the collar of FP's flannel shirt and kissed him. One of FP's hands found its' way to her face and one to her hip to pull her closer to him. Alice yelped when her back found the door FP had backed her into; one hand in his hair, another on his chest. They both moaned as Alice started to unbutton FP's shirt, and he untied the bow keeping her coat closed and began to unbutton her silk blouse. He lifted her up against the door and kissed her collarbone, sucking on the skin and received another moan in reply. Alice wrapped her legs around FP's waist and buried her head in his shoulder. She brought her head up, kissed him again and FP pushed her into the door again. Alice had completely forgotten about her marriage as twenty years of pent up feelings were brought back with a simple kiss. Neither of them could get enough of each other in that one, short moment which felt like an eternity.

Alice pulled back from FP, horrified, "I can't do this. I'm married."

FP gently put Alice down and stepped back, he nodded at her one, and put his hands in his pockets, looking down. Alice ran out the trailer apologising and slammed the door. FP leaned the back of his head against the door and covered his face in his hands as he realised he was in love with Alice Cooper, and he'd never stopped.


	4. Evidence

Thank You, For Everything chap4

Alice slammed the front door, she didn't care if it disturbed the neighbours. She needed to think straight and forget what just happened. She threw her coat on the dining table and went to do the same to her bag. Alice froze. Her bag. She didn't have it on her. Alice swore under her breath, it must be at FP's, and there was no way she was going back there now. Not after that kiss. As she saw Hal out of the corner of her eye her body slumped. Alice didn't want to be dealing with any of Hal's shit right now. Nor could she be _bothered_ to. She walked into the kitchen where her husband was standing and audibly sighed, hoping he would catch the hint that she didn't want to talk to him. Hal tracked Alice as she walked around the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. She saw the phone on the island the moment she entered the kitchen, and she knew Hal was waiting for her to comment on it. Alice purposely stayed silent and ignored him while she made herself some toast. The longer she took to eat the toast, the longer she had to make up an excuse about the phone. Alice's first thought was that the phone belonged to a friend of Chic's, but Chic hadn't had anybody over as far as Alice knew, and Betty's friends never let their phones out of their sight. Alice poured another glass of wine when she realised who the phone belonged to. She looked at the phone and wondered how, after cleaning the kitchen and dining room, she missed the shady guy's phone. It had been in the house for over two weeks, and not once had she seen it.

Alice turned towards Hal with a hand on her hip, "what, Hal?"

"I found this phone on the floor, Alice. Who's phone is it?" Hal picked up the phone and unlocked it. Alice needed to think fast.

"It must be Chic's. No one else had been here," Alice took the phone from Hal's hand and put it on the table. She turned around and crossed her arms when Hal walked up behind her.

"I want to know what's going on in this house, so I'm coming home. It still reeks of bleach, and I don't believe for a second you spilled tomato soup," Hal then closed the distance between them so that they were almost touching, and he looked down at his wife, "what are you hiding, Alice?"

Alice narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but a knock at the door interrupted her. She turned away from Hal and went to answer the front door, thanking whoever it was. She had no idea what she was going to say to Hal; her silence would have given it all away and Hal would've called the police. Alice looked behind her at Hal, who simply raised an eyebrow. She turned again and gulped. What if he had already called the police? Her eyes went wide when she looked through the peephole and saw FP holding a grey bag. Alice sighed as the opened the door and slipped out before Hal could see their unexpected visitor. She closed the door, held it shut, and stood in front of the peephole in case Hal decided he wanted to see first-hand who was at the door. Another person she wanted to avoid at all costs. She needed time to get over what she did; what she instigated. Alice wanted to forget the kiss ever happened and never think of it again. But she couldn't. she saw FP's eyes lit up at the sight of her and she could only think of one thing: she liked the kiss. Loved it, even. Alice's thoughts flashed to him kissing her collarbone, holding her face, lifting her up against the door, and to how much pleasure it gave her… Alice had to steady her breathing just looking at him. She'd never felt that way kissing Hal. It took all of Alice's strength not to kiss him right there and then.

"You, uh, left this at mine," FP handed Alice the bag, which she hastily took from him, "Alice- "

Alice pulled her hand up to her chest and leaned away from him, "you need to leave," she watched as FP turned around and headed towards his truck. Alice wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to feel his lips on her skin and feel out of breath from the sheer thrill of touching him.

When she entered the house, Hal was stood in the hallway with his arms crossed. Alice had the two minutes she was outside to think of a lie, but she didn't. she was too distracted by FP, by that damn kiss. Alice forced those thoughts from her mind when she heard Hal speaking to her.

"Who was at the door?" Hal asked. He already knew, of course; Alice was sure he was listening in.

"FP," his name rolled from her lips so perfectly. Shit, it just slipped out. Alice was going to lie, say it was Jughead looking for Betty, but she said FP's name so naturally. And it just felt so… _right._

"He gave you your bag, then? You didn't have it just now," Hal cocked an eyebrow. Damn that observant bastard. Alice sighed at him and crossed her arms. She went to walk away from him, to go bed and get some sleep, but Hal grabbed her arm before she could set a foot on the stairs, "you went over FP's?"

"I was looking for Betty," lie, "she wouldn't answer my calls," lie, Alice hadn't called Betty at all. She shifted on her feet to lean on one leg, "FP invited me in for a coffee and I said yes," another lie.

Hal took Alice's left hand in his, "Alice. I don't want you associating- "

Alice ripped her hand from his, "oh my god, Hal. FP is Jughead's father, I am trying to be civil with him. I went in for a coffee. C-O-F-F-E-E. Coffee."

Hal's face was blank. He stepped away from her and headed up the stairs, "sure, Alice."

Alice sat at the table as she heard hers' and her husband's bedroom door close. She could tell Hal thought she had cheated on him. He was right. She had. Alice put her head in her hands and groaned. How many lies was she going to tell? She had trusted Hal with everything in the past, but now… she didn't know what to do: there was the secret of the murder she, Betty, Chic, Jughead, and FP were keeping; and now, both her and FP had to keep their moment of intimacy from their kids and Hal. Alice, being sure the Black Hood never left, was certain she'd be a prime target of his now. Covering up a murder _and_ adultery? She was the town's number one sinner. Expect for Hiram Lodge, and Penelope Blossom, maybe. As far as everyone was concerned, Alice had never, and will never, be unfaithful to her husband. But, she couldn't quite shake the thoughts of her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair, and her head buried in his shoulder. She wondered what would've happened if she never told him to stop. Would he have taken her right there against the door? Or would he have kissed her all the way to his bedroom? Alice rubbed her face with her hands, which were now wet. She hadn't realised she was crying.

"Stop, stop, stop. Stop it, stop it," she whispered to herself. Alice saw the phone through a gap between her fingers and, on impulse, decided to look through it. She found it strange that it had no password, but the thought completely left her mind when she saw the man's contacts: Alice's heart shattered. She let out a sob, turned the phone off and dropped it in her bag to dispose of later. Daughter. Mom. Daughter. Mom. The names kept repeating themselves in her thoughts. She never considered him having a family. He was a drug dealer, that's all she saw. When Betty mentioned a possible family, she brushed it off. The less she cared, the better. Now…

Alice downed the remaining wine in her glass from earlier with tears streaming down her face. She stood up, both breath and body shaking. Alice didn't know how long she was leaning against the table, trying to catch her breath, to think of something, anything else. Hell, thinking about the adultery she committed would be better than this. She wanted to be sick. She held the glass on the table for a minute before picking it up and walking into the kitchen to pour herself another glass. Heaven knows she needed it. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last day. Grabbing FP's shirt, him backing her against the door, unbuttoning her silk blouse. Alice hastily grabbed the wine bottle and tried to pour herself another glass to down, but her hands were shaky and she spilled wine all over the glass, her shirt, and the bottle. Not a second later, the bottle spilled out of Alice's hand and smashed on the kitchen floor; she gasped and dropped the glass too. Her hand covered her mouth as she left out a small sob. Alice knelt on the floor, wet with tears and wine, and attempted to clean up the mess she had made. Blood mixed with wine as Alice cut her hands on the shattered glass, she nearly lay on the floor in pain, in exhaustion, but she needed to clean the mess she had made. The mess she always makes. Once the floor was clean, Alice cleaned her cuts, hands still shaking. She sat at the table to collect herself and get her thoughts straight. Before she knew it, her tear stained face was on the dining table, her aching eyes had shut, and she was unconscious.


	5. Dinner

Tyfe chap 5

"Alice. Alice, wake up," Chic shook Alice awake, who groaned and held her head, "what happened? Are you okay?"

Alice felt like death. She didn't know how she had a hangover, she only had two glasses of wine. Although, she did down them. And cry. And drop the bottle. And cut her hands. Alice shot up from her seat, making Chic jump, and looked at her hands. They had stopped bleeding, but were covered in dried blood. Chic's eyes widened at the state of her hands, and when he turned to get Hal, who he had seen leave the house earlier, Alice grabbed his arm.

"Chic, honey," Alice said, "if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise me," Alice led her son into the kitchen, took some painkillers and made herself and her son some coffee. Chic nodded at Alice, urging her to continue, "Hal found a phone on the floor last night. It's that man's phone. Chic, I looked through it, he's got a family," Alice looked down in shame. She smiled and squeezed her son's arm when Chic offered to dispose of the phone on his way to work tomorrow. Alice spent the rest of Monday in bed sleeping and getting over her hangover.

Alice looked up from her laptop and took her glasses off when her daughter approached her after walking through the door after a day of school.

"Can Jughead and Mr Jones come over for dinner on Saturday?" Betty asked her mother.

"Of course, honey," Alice smiled at her daughter, put her glasses back on and continued writing, "why'd you ask?" she looked up when betty closed her laptop. Alice was ready to scold her daughter and opened her mouth to do so, but thought twice and, instead, closed her mouth and leaned towards her daughter.

"I wanted to do something for them. They helped us, mom. A lot," Betty took Alice's silence as approval and went to walk away from her, hoisting her schoolbag back on her shoulder.

Alice was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up, "would you like to help me plan and make dinner on Saturday, then?" Alice smiled at her daughter as she walked back to her mother, hoping she'd say yes. She noticed she was fiddling with her hands out of nervousness. Alice filled with dread, disappointment, and sadness when Betty stayed silent. But her daughters face lit up with a smile and she enthusiastically nodded her head, bounding up the stairs and in to her bedroom to tell Jughead.

Now she just needed to tell Hal their plans for Saturday. Alice took one look at her laptop and scrapped the article she had been writing. She didn't want to write about old Mr Pike's cat getting stuck up a tree. It was boring. And besides, everyone already knew the facts. Fred helped him get it down. Alice smiled to herself, thinking about Fred had always been a bit of a pushover. She remembered when both her and FP convinced Fred to try some marijuana at one of Hiram Lodge's parties while they were in high school. Alice made herself a cup of hot chocolate and slowly prepared dinner. There was no rush, it was only 4pm, and neither Hal nor Chic would arrive home until 6pm. She took her time deciding on what to make, opening the fridge and cupboards, and staring into them, chewing her cheek. She had the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs, and everyone liked that meal. By 6pm, Alice was sat on the sofa reading a book while waiting for dinner to cook. The front door opened and she looked up to see Hal and Chic glaring at each other. She was about to go to her son's rescue, but relaxed back in her seat when Chic walked up the stairs. She blinked twice. Furrowed her brows. Her son had blanked her. He didn't even say hello. Alice looked at Hal in the corner of her eye, he was still glaring at the stairs, where Chic had been moments earlier. Had he said something? Alice wanted to presume otherwise, but now she wondered what lengths her husband would go to, to try and drive Chic away from the family. From her.

Chic quietly knocked on Betty's bedroom door and entered his sister's room. He couldn't shake what Hal had said to him outside the house. They both arrived home at the same time; Chic took his time walking so he _wouldn't_ bump in to Hal. He wondered if his dad was waiting for him. Not that Chic believes Hal is his dad, not after what he said to him. Their bickering walking up to the front door had ended with Hal telling Chic that he wasn't his son. Chic had suspected for a while now, Hal had hated him the moment he set foot in the house. Chic didn't know why, Hal had no reason to.

Chic slowly approached Betty, looking nervous, "Betty… do you know why Hal hates me?"

"Probably because of your web camming, Chic," she looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. Chic could tell she didn't want him here, but he needed to know if she knew anything.

"He hated me before that"

"Then I don't know," Betty put the pen back to the paper and continued her homework. Chic, however, stayed put.

"Is he my father?" Chic said bluntly. Betty looked up at him in shock, and her brows furrowed when Chic sat on her bed and told her what Hal had told him not ten minutes ago. They both sat on the bed in silence, thinking, trying to come up with a reason for Hal to be Chic's father. Neither had one.

Chic turned towards Betty, "do you know who it could be? Is there anyone Alice had a past relationship with?" Chic knew nothing of Alice's past. She had told him that her and Hal were together in high school and married six years after they left. That's all she said. Alice never mentioned anything before her senior year of high school.

"No. No, I don't know anything," it was the truth. Betty knew nothing more than Chic did. When Chic left the room, Betty called Jughead. They had something to investigate.

It was 11:30pm when Alice finally got in to bed. Hal was sat up next to her, reading a book. She looked over at her husband, who scrunched his eyebrows and added a note on a small piece of paper. He seemed invested in the book, writing notes on paper, trying to solve the crime before the detective could. To figure it out before the book told him. The both of them had always liked crime and mystery books, that's what made them both such good journalists. Betty was the same, she too liked investigating and solving things. Alice read a recent news article on her phone while she was waiting for Hal to finish the chapter and put his book down.

Alice looked over at Hal once he finished reading and said, "I didn't write the article on Mr Pike's cat. It's stupid. And anyway, its, what? The fifth time in two months that thing's got stuck up a tree? The man needs a new cat," when Alice received a simple 'hm' in reply, she huffed and turned away. She still needed to tell him about their plans for Saturday evening. Alice browsed through social media to make it look as if telling him wasn't bothering her at all, "FP and Jughead are coming over on Saturday for dinner, by the way. Betty invited them."

"What are you going to cook?" Hal looked at his wife.

"Actually, I'm going to let Betty choose. She's helping me," Alice smiled. She was truly looking forward to Saturday, to spending time with her daughter. Hal simply rubbed his wife's hand and lay on his side to sleep, facing her. Alice turned the lamp off and did the same, facing away from her husband. She lay awake, staring into the darkness, still wondering what would've happened if she had stayed at FP's. Would she have gotten dressed and left? Or, would she have spent the night with him? She didn't know for sure, but a part of Alice believed that she would've stayed, and that part of her wished she had done. Alice finally closed her eyes; his face, his voice, his moans, appearing continuously in her dreams.

Come Saturday, Betty had picked homemade pizza for Jughead, and Alice had picked cheesecake to go with it. She picked the cheesecake because she knew it was FP's favourite dessert, aside from muffins, but Hal, Betty, and Chic didn't need to know that. FP and Jughead were arriving at 6pm, so Alice and Betty had spent the morning shopping for pizza ingredients; they decided on making two pizzas – margarita and a meat feast. Alice made the cheesecake the day before and left it in the fridge to chill overnight. Mother and daughter busied the afternoon with making the pizzas and chatting like best friends. Alice couldn't remember the last time her and Betty had gotten along so well. It reminded her of when her two daughters were little and she would bake cupcakes with them. Humming to herself, Alice set the dining room table. Hal was in the living room, Chic was in his room, and Betty was doing her hair. Alice was ready half an hour ago, she told her family to be ready early and now there was ten minutes until their guests arrived; she shook her head to herself, wondering if her family would ever listen to her. Hal walked in to the dining room and sat at the head of the table. Alice smiled at him, trying to be nice. In reality though, things had been tense between them; Hal blamed it on Chic, and Alice blamed it on Hal.

"Hey…" Alice said in a quiet voice. She felt as though she was forcing herself to love him, lately. He was her husband, he was supposed to make her happy. But he didn't. Not anymore.

Betty came running down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. There were quiet whisperings at the door as Betty greeted FP and Jughead. Both Alice and Hal entered the hallway to greet their guests, a smile on each of their faces. It was Chic's turn to run down the stairs, but he came to an abrupt halt when he saw FP. Alice's stomach turned, and her smile faded. She felt sick. Chic continued down the stairs and stood next to Alice. She was thankful FP was talking to Betty and missed Chic staring at him for far too long. When everyone entered the dining room, Chic sat to Alice's right, trying to keep away from Hal. Her entire body tensed, and she took a deep breath when FP sat to her left. She thought about him reaching over, sliding a hand up her thigh, pushing her pastel pink dress up… Alice looked down and gulped, erasing those thoughts from her mind. She was in company, she couldn't think like that. She shouldn't ever think like that. Alice knew deep down, though, that if they were alone, she'd practically jump on his lap, and ask him to take her right there. Alice peeked a glance at FP and noticed how good he looked in his dark blue jumper. She tried to distract herself from her thoughts by turning to talk to Chic, but he stood up instead, and asked Betty to help him with the pizza. The pizza. Shit, the pizza. She had completely forgot, she was too busy thinking about FP. Damn him for sitting next to her. Damn him for looking at her with Hal in the room. Damn him for wearing that fucking jumper. Dinner was eaten in relative silence, save for a few pop ups of conversation. Alice had told Hal earlier that day to not berate Chic and to be civil with him. She told Chic the same. Thankfully, both had agreed. It seemed their definition of 'civil' was to act as if the other didn't even exist, though. She noticed that FP was staring at her throughout dinner, and even she couldn't help but steal a few glances, thoughts drifting back to him making her moan.

Everyone turned to Alice as she stood rather suddenly, "I'll get the dessert," she needed to be away from him. Her head fell in to her hands when she was out of sight from the others; being away from him hadn't stopped those thoughts before, especially last night. She ignored FP when she heard him say her name behind her, she blanked him while taking the cheesecake out of the fridge. FP turned her around to face him and kept a slight grip on her arm, making sure she wouldn't run away. They were out of sight, no one could see how close they were.

"Alice," FP breathed.

Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips again, "FP," Alice's voice was hushed and her knees became weak; her head lulled and she put a hand on his chest.

After excusing themselves to talk about school, Betty dragged Jughead upstairs in to her room and closed the door. She pinched the bridge of her nose when he mentioned that neither of them had any homework.

"Remember what I told you earlier this week? That Chic told me that dad said he wasn't his son?" Betty said.

"Did you find out who his dad is?" Jughead took Betty's hand in his and sat on the bed with her.

"No, we didn't… but when I was in the kitchen with Chic earlier getting the pizza… Jug, he, he told me that he looks like your dad. And then I looked. And he does, Jughead. He does," Betty had tears in her eyes, which Jughead wiped away with his free hand, "and then I saw the way your dad kept looking at my mum over dinner."

Jughead took Betty's face in his hands, "hey, it's gonna be okay. Let's go downstairs, play happy families, and we can talk about this tomorrow over Pop's. Come on," They both walked down the stairs as if nothing happened.

Alice put a hand on FP's shoulder, and leaned up on her tiptoes. She stopped when their lips brushed, remembering the cake left on the counter. Both of them pulled away, Alice grabbed the cake and walked back in the dining room with a fake smile on her face, and FP cleared his throat and followed her. Alice cut the cake in a tense silence; Betty and Jughead seemed distracted; Hal and Chic had been quiet the entire night; and Alice and FP were also distracted. Alice refused to look at FP for the rest of the night; he was crowding her thoughts. All she could think of was what she wanted the do to him. What she wanted him to do to her. Alice mentally kicked herself when she heard her husband speak.

"I think we should call it a night," Hal stood up and looked at FP and Jughead.

"Hal, it's only 8pm. That's- "

FP stopped her, "it's okay, Alice, I start work at ten anyway."

Alice smiled at the Jones men and stood as well, "Betty and I can show you out."

The four of them walked out the front door together, Betty and Jughead, wanting to spy on both adults, said they'll catch up to their parents in a few minutes. Alice and FP stood by his truck staring at the kids. She thought back to her childhood and wondered what would have happened if she stayed with FP instead of choosing Hal, and frowned when she came to the conclusion that her life was full of 'what ifs'. What if she had stayed with FP? What if she kept Chic? What if she told him? She could. She should. She would. She just had to work out how she was going to tell both FP and the kids.

"I'm sorry, FP. For everything. I don't want you do go to jail again because of me," Alice looked up at the man occupying her thoughts with sad eyes, FP just smiled at her.

"I can look after myself, Alice," he laughed.

Alice smiled too, "I wish that were true," she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. FP may be in a gang, but Alice knew he had a kind heart and was a deeply caring person.

"Just because I'm a terrible cook," he jokingly rolled his eyes at her, and she laughed at his comment, because FP could hardly cook pancakes. He was awful at it. She was sure he would start a house fire making a salad if he ever had the effort to make one. They look in each other's eyes when they heard the kids walking down the path, eyes lingering on the other for a second too long.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, FP," she smiled sweetly at him and headed back to the warmth of the Cooper house, which didn't feel like much of a home anymore.


	6. Adultery

FP looked up as the door to Pop's slammed shut and a pissed off Alice Cooper stormed in and sat at her usual booth. He smiled and shook his head while he finished cleaning an empty table. It was 12am and she was the only person in the diner; FP could hear her typing away on her laptop, writing an article for the Register, no doubt. He looked over at her when he finished cleaning the table, shook his head, and smiled. FP walked in to the counter, staring at Alice's concentration face. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail; her eyebrows were scrunched; glasses on; mouth pursed; and her eyes would squint every few minutes. FP laughed to himself at her small antics. He found her adorable. And beautiful. She was beautiful. He folded the table cloth and leaned against the counter, looking at Alice. Then again, he'd always found her beautiful. FP wondered if her hair was still as soft as it was in high school, if she still leaned her head back every time someone played with her hair. Of course it was still soft, Alice had always loved her hair. So had he. He silently snickered at how cute he found her in glasses, and how very un-Alice it was of her to have not noticed him staring yet.

"If you're going to keep staring at me FP, at least get me an ice cream," or she had noticed, and was letting him have his fun. No wonder she was such a good journalist, she always knew what was going on around her.

"I'm not aloud near the ice cream machine, Alice, I nearly broke it last time," FP looked at Alice as she stared at him with a blank face.

Alice stood up and made her way behind the counter, "fine, I'll make it myself then."

"Alice, you can't just-" she was already behind the counter figuring out how to work the ice cream machine, "go back there," FP sat at her booth, it was better to let her get on with what she wanted when he was angry, and by the way she stormed into Pop's, FP knew she was furious. He turned her laptop around and took a small peek while she wasn't looking: she was writing an article about the murder, saying how the Black Hood was oh-so-obviously the culprit. FP looked up when a hand turned the laptop away from him, Alice raised an eyebrow, sat opposite him, and closed the laptop. She ate her ice cream in silence and refused to look at him, so, by instinct, FP reached over to table to hold her hand. A hand that was quickly snatched away. FP looked up at Alice and was met with a glare; she looked down in a huff and glared in to her ice cream instead.

"You're clearly upset, so what's wrong?" FP tried to catch her gaze, but Alice still wasn't looking at him.

"Just because you helped me, and we kissed, and we shared a… moment in my kitchen, it doesn't mean you're my confident, FP!" Alice's voice grew higher with every word, and when she looked at him, annoyed and angry, FP's eyes turned sad.

He leaned forward and she leaned back, wanting distance between them, "that kiss meant- "

"Nothing. It meant nothing. I'm married."

"Oh, so the way you look at me means nothing then?" FP's voice was bitter. He could tell this was going to turn into an argument, but right now he didn't care; he was offended and wanted an argument. He wanted to talk some sense into her. To kiss her. If he did that Alice would slap him, step on his foot, try to break his nose. She was too fiery, and talking to an angry Alice Cooper is like walking on egg shells. FP desperately wanted to argue with her, she had pissed him off, he had to tread carefully, though. One wrong word or action would result in her storming off and refusing to even acknowledge him. Alice held grudges, and she held them good. Before FP could open his mouth and take another jab at her, she stood up and poured the remainder of the melted ice cream down his shirt.

"Fuck you, Forsythe," she leaned down and hissed in his face. Alice walked out with her laptop and slammed the door before he could say a word.

Someone laughed and a camera clicked as Alice walked out the diner.

Alice audibly sighed when she saw Hal sitting with Betty and Chic in the dining room. It was nearly 1am on a school night, and the fact that Hal hadn't made Betty go to bed worsened her already bad mood. Even Chic should have been in bed, he had work in the morning. She felt like they were the judge and jury and she was the prosecuted. Chic looked up from his coffee, looking unhappy to be awake at an ungodly hour; Betty looked up at her mother, exhausted, and yawned; and Hal stood, and looked at his wife accusingly. He wasn't done arguing. Why Hal wanted another argument in front of Betty, Alice couldn't understand. Chic, she could. Their previous argument was about him. Chic had told Alice what Hal had said to him about him not being his son, and Alice had started the argument as soon as both of her children were sleeping. All Alice wanted was for her husband to be civil to Chic. They both knew why Hal hated him; Chic was FP's, not his, so as far as Hal was concerned, Chic wasn't a part of the family and never would be. He was an intruder. Alice put her laptop on the table harder than she intended, but if it got the point across to the three of them that she didn't want to talk, then she didn't care. She crossed her arms at Hal and looked at him expectantly. She wasn't going to start this. Not after FP had her thinking about that damned kiss again, just when she thought she was over it.

"Did you have fun at FP's?" Hal walked over to Alice, intending to invade her personal space.

"Hal, what?" Alice raised her eyebrows, her husband was outright accusing her of cheating in front of their daughter, and her son. She could feel her temper flaring again, and it took every ounce of her control not to slap him right then and there.

"You went over FP's."

"I went to Pop's to clear my head," Alice crossed her arms. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the shouting match that was to come; Alice didn't want to argue with Hal in front of Betty, but certain situations require what she was about to say and do to him.

Hal simply shook his head and walked around the table, he put his hands on the back of a chair and looked out the window, "was he there?"

Alice scoffed, "at Pop's? Where he works? Of course he was, you brain deficient halfwit. Why is this about him so suddenly?"

Hal looked his wife dead in the eyes and gritted his teeth, "because you went over his last week."

Betty turned to Alice with wide eyes. Chic looked up at her, mouth slightly open. Hal smirked. He had here where he wanted her. Alice looked between the three of them, eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowed, mouth open. Silence.

Betty was the first to speak, "mom, what?" She was still staring at her mother in shock. Alice felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Hal had her in a trap, he'd intended to do this; he set this up, to interrogate her and catch her out. Yes, she had kissed FP, but she wasn't actively cheating. She had told him it meant nothing, it was a stupid mistake on her half for even kissing him in the first place. The kiss never should have happened. That moment in the kitchen never should have happened. She never should have gone to his trailer. And she never should have had thoughts about him.

"Hal," Alice closed her eyes and sighed, "I am not cheating on you. I have never cheated on you, and I will never cheat on you," a half-truth wouldn't hurt him. Well, it would if Hal found out. If he finds out.

"I see the way he looks at you, Alice," Hal gripped the chair tighter, and leaned over it, towards Alice, "I want you to stay away from him, and if I ever catch him looking at you- "

"Dad's sleeping with Penelope Blossom," Betty blurted out. Everyone in the room missed a beat. Both parents looked at their daughter. Alice looked at Hal. And Hal at Alice.


End file.
